His Mind is clear
by TeamEthanMorgan
Summary: Benny accidently hits Ethan with a spell causing him to forget his memmory, he forgot everything about his life  except his name , I suck at summaries so please R&R!
1. Spells ruin everything

**Hi guys! Just wanna say I saw two stories that said stories are in Latin, so I translated some words to make them spells, just saying. And again I need more people for my RP, if you want to join please go ahead.**

It was just another boring day in whitechapel and Benny just finished his history research, he was so bored; he sat on a spinning chair spinning it left and right, left and right, he decided to go to Ethan's house, Ethan might make him less bored, Benny went to his room and brought his spell book and his laptop then went downstairs.

"Grandma I'm going to Ethan's house, see ya later" Benny yelled

"Ok, bye!" his grandma yelled

Benny went to Ethan's house then rang the door bell, the door was opened and Jane was standing.

"Hi Jane! Is Ethan here?" Benny asked looking inside the house and not seeming to find Ethan in the living room

"Yeah, he's in his room" Jane said then sat on the couch and continued watching her favorite TV show

Benny walked upstairs to Ethan's room and knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" Ethan asked

"It's me Benny" Benny said

"Come in" Ethan yelled

Benny opened the door slowly, he saw Ethan on his computer doing his research.

"Hey Benny" Ethan said turning his chair around to face Benny

"Hey E! Are you still doing this research?" Benny asked with a funny smile on his face

"Yes, I want to make sure it's perfect" Ethan said then turned his chair around to face his computer again

Benny sat on Ethan's bed bored again, he waited for Ethan but he couldn't, he was impatient so he opened his laptop to play a geeky super hero game, he forgot he completed all the levels so he decided to open the internet, he opened it and did some random things, then suddenly a window popped up saying there was a virus, he wasn't in the mood to fix this virus problem so he decided to use a spell, (we all know this is gonna turn bad) he found a spell that erases memory it even works with computers, he had nothing saved on this laptop so he got nothing to lose.

"Deleo Memoria" Benny preformed the spell

"Guys! Sarah's here behave" Ethan's mom said causing Benny to move his hand

Benny accidently hit the mirror with the spell; it hit something or someone that he regrets hitting.

**Sorry guys for the short chapter but I promise it will get better, please review!**


	2. Try to remember

Sarah walked up to Ethan's room just to check on the boys for a second.

"Hi Benny! Hi Ethan!" Sarah greeted the boys

"Who and where am I?" Ethan asked while rubbing his head

"Benny what did you do?" Sarah looked at Benny with her mouth opened

"Nothing" Benny said, Sarah wasn't convinced, she flashed out her fangs, Benny was scared.

"OK! OK! I accidently put a spell on Ethan, ACCIDENTLY" Benny said crossing his arms over his face for protection.

"You idiot" Sarah said, she walked over to Ethan

"Sarah are you coming?" Jane yelled

"You better fix this" Sarah said pointing at Benny

Benny waited for Sarah to walk away from the room, when she did, he went to Ethan.

"Hey! Do you remember anything?" Benny asked Ethan

"I only remember my name" Ethan said looking at Benny with a curious face

_This is gonna be hard _Benny thought

Benny was gonna take another shortcut, he opened his spell book and searched for a reverse spell, he didn't exactly find a reverse spell but he found a spell that brings people back to normal, but the spell book said he have to wait one day, exactly 24 hours, so Benny decided to explain for him.

"Ok Ethan…"

"Who are you?" Ethan didn't let Benny continue

"I am your best friend Benny" Benny said slowly

"You? Really?" Ethan was still looking at Benny with curious eyes

"Yes…" Benny searched for another thing, he found a picture of his family, he pointed at his mom and dad "…These are your parents"

"My parents? Where are they?" Ethan stood up; Benny pushed him back into the chair.

"They're… sleeping! Yes sleeping" Benny tried making an excuse, Ethan believed him and made an (oh!) face.

Rory popped out of the window

"Boo!" Rory scared me and Ethan

"Who is he? And how can he fly?" Ethan looked at me

"He's also your friend, his name is Rory" Benny explained

"What's up with him?" Rory asked coming inside

"I casted a spell on him by mistake, he lost his memory" Benny said

"Awesome!" Rory yelled

"Not awesome" Benny said

"How can he fly?" Ethan asked again

"He's a vampire" Benny simply said

"Wow, a vampire" Ethan gasped while jumping, he fell into Benny's arm.

"Relax! He won't bite" Benny made Ethan stand

"You sure?" Ethan stared at Rory

"Positive!" Benny nodded

**Next day in school;**

"I wonder what Ethan did last night" Benny asked Sarah

"Don't worry I told Jane to cover for Ethan" Sarah said

"Smart!" Benny pointed at nothing

Ethan was looking for Benny; he was looking left and right until he found him.

"There you are" Ethan said

"Why are you here?" Benny asked him

"I don't remember any fake excuses" Ethan said sheepishly

"Right! We gotta head to class" Benny pulled Ethan's arm

"We have a quiz today, you sure you wanna do this?" Benny said on their way to class

"I'll try my best" Ethan said

They stepped inside class, Benny sat down and Ethan sat next to someone else

"Don't you wanna sit beside me?" Benny asked

"No" Ethan looked down

When class finished Sarah was walking to her locker, she passed their class and Ethan saw her.

"Can I talk to that girl I saw yesterday?" Ethan asked Benny

"Sure, why are you asking me?" Benny said

"I don't remember you very well, remember?" Ethan said then walked to Sarah

**Sorry guys but the next chapter is gonna be the last, I have not much ideas but I have better stories to write.**


	3. 24 Hours of acting

**At night:**

Benny came over to Ethan's house ready to perform the spell, Jane is already asleep so Sarah came upstairs to check on the boys and see what happens (she already knows what will happen), Benny waited exactly 24 hours, now it's time to perform the spell, Ethan really didn't care about anything.

"Tergum ut Northmanni" Benny pointed his finger at Ethan, but to his surprise nothing happened

"What? Why?" Benny yelled

Ethan and Sarah couldn't help it but just laugh.

"Why are you two laughing?" Benny asked

"Can't help it anymore!" Ethan laughed even harder

"Can you explain to me why you're laughing?" Benny was so confused

"Benny! It was just a joke" Ethan said

"But, what did the spell hit?" Benny said, Sarah looked at Ethan

"Jane's iPad" Ethan simply answered

"How did you know the spell was gonna hit you?" Benny was still confused

"I heard you say a spell, I thought maybe the spell is gonna explode, so I put the iPad in front of me for protection" Ethan explained

"Why did you do this to me?" Benny asked

"To teach you a lesson not to always mess with magic, you could've simply fixed your problem" Ethan said, Benny took a deep breath then opened his mouth to talk

"That was so not cool, so not funny, so not…" Benny saw Ethan open his arms for a hug; Benny went over to Ethan to hug him.

"I missed you" Benny said

"Awwww!" Sarah said smiling

"But don't scare me again like this, promise?" Benny said pointing at his friend

"Can't promise anything" Ethan said smiling and putting his arm on his spell casting friend's shoulder

"Sarah!" Jane yelled

"Guess Jane woke up" Sarah walked to Jane

"I'm bored! I can't sleep anymore" Jane said

"You have to" Sarah said

"But I can't" Jane yelled

"Fine! What do you want to do?" Sarah said

"I don't know, I'm in the mood to play my iPad" Jane took her iPad

"Jane… Uhhh… are you sure you want to play iPad" Sarah knew that the iPad had no apps, if Jane finds out she'll explode.

"Yes, I'm sure" Jane said opening her iPad

She was surprised to see that the iPad's wallpaper isn't the hello kitty wallpaper she had, she opened it and her face turned red, she walked over to Ethan's room.

"Who did this?" Jane pointed at the empty iPad, Ethan knew that look on Jane's face, it meant revenge

"He did it!" they both said in unison pointing at each other

"Well… you did the spell" Ethan said

"You're the one who used the iPad for protection" Benny said, they both started arguing

"Guys! It doesn't matter who did it" Jane smiled

"Really?" The boys said in unison

"Yes, it doesn't matter because… you're both gonna pay"

**After 15 minutes:**

Sarah couldn't stop laughing when she saw Benny and Ethan dressed up as fairies with dresses colored in pink, blue, yellow and purple, they were wearing wings and holding wands.

"Do we really have to do this?" Benny asked, Jane nodded

The boys put on wigs (the same ones they were wearing as Betty and Veronica) and played dance dance revolution, Sarah and Jane looked at them and laughed till they're eyes were watering.

"You really do know how to entertain a person" Sarah said laughing

Mr. and Mrs. Morgan stepped inside the house.

"Sarah you can… go! Jane why are you not in bed?" Mrs. Morgan said, Jane pointed at the boys

Mr. and Mrs. Morgan looked at them with wide eyes then went upstairs to their room.

**Me: that was some sweet revenge**

**Ethan: why did you do this to us?**

**Benny: Seriously? Fairies? Dance dance revolution? You are mean!**

**Me: Whatever! Anyway… Again if you want to join my RP it's called "MBAV role play" go ahead and join!**

**Benny: Can I join?**

**Me: Shut up! (smiles at the audience) please review!**


End file.
